Harry Potter y el Imperio de Voldemort
by Sanke
Summary: En su nuevo año, tras la ruptura con Pansy, Harry se da cuenta de muchas cosas, aprende a valorar a las personas que lo rodean... pero Voldemort no se dará por vencido. Los traidores pagarán caro y su plan, modificado un poco, tendrá exito. El regreso del
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Este fic es continuación de "Harry Potter y el Comienzo del Mal" y "Harry Potter y la Profecía"**

& & & & & &

En su nuevo año, tras la ruptura con Pansy, Harry se da cuenta de muchas cosas, aprende a valorar a las personas que lo rodean... pero Voldemort no se dará por vencido. Los traidores pagarán caro y su plan, modificado un poco, tendrá exito. El regreso del heredero de Ravenclaw los ayudara y la segunda profecía se sabrá al fin

& & & & & &

**HARRY POTTER Y EL IMPERIO DE VOLDEMORT**

**Capítulo 1**

**La confesión de Pansy**

Las mas hermosas vacaciones que Harry se hubiera imaginado, se había hecho realidad. En los tiempos en que estaba el mundo mágico, no eran excelentes, y ciertamente, le resultaba algo ilógico, que estuviera tranquilo. Pero si algo que ya había aprendido con todo esto, es que, no valía la pena preocuparse por la incertidumbre, al fin y al cabo, si algo pasara… no se podría evitar. Era mejor afrontar los problemas cuando llegasen.

Hermione lo visitaba con frecuencia, al igual que la familia Weasley. Su hogar le resultaba muy acogedor y pacifico. Tenía muchas actividades todos los días, como, mojar a Sirius con agua fría, imitar a Remus cuando regañaba a uno de los dos. Volar mucho tiempo. Y claro, en cualquier momento platicar con su fénix, que, le costo demasiado lograr su perdón, mágicamente se desatendió de él, por estar todo el tiempo con su novia.

Y sólo eso, era algo, que lograba inquietarlo poco. Pansy casi no le mandaba cartas como en las primeras dos semanas. Casi ya había pasado un mes… y ella, parecía haberlo olvidado.

Cuando se quedaba sólo en su habitación, pensaba constantemente en ella, típico de un novio. Pero sus amigas, se encargaban de animarlo y divertirse un poco. Había coleccionado una reciente colección de fragancias exquisitas.

También, a petición de Hermione, compro un poco de ropa y calzado. Lo normal según ella… algo que para él, era todo lo contrario. La excusa era "creciste varios centímetros".

Ginny en esos días tenía un brillo muy especial, por más que le preguntaba en el momento menos inesperado, la chica sólo le sonreía. Sabía que la castaña sabía, pero amabas se salían con la tangente de que eran cosas de chicas.

Lo que si no pudo evitar, es que ambas, incluso Susan, la ex de su amigo que descansaba muy bien en el cielo. Les había dado la clásica epidemia de ser más femeninas. Según Remus "era la etapa de vanidad", o como decía su padrino "la etapa de coquetear", muy conocido por él, en sus tiempos jóvenes era todo un Don Juan.

Milagrosamente, casi no les dejaron deberes, conocida mejor por tarea de verano. Sin lugar a dudas, el mejor verano de toda su vida.

Miraba como el ocaso se terminaba, estaba sentado en la cima de un árbol. El aire era fresco, moviendo las hojas de los árboles con armonía. Los pájaros volaban por el cielo, ofreciendo un cuadro único.

Al vislumbrar la primera estrella, decidió entrar a la casa. Remus preparaba la cena, mientras Sirius se encontraba escribiendo una carta en la sala.

El crujir una rama lo hizo voltearse, la oscuridad que se notaba entre los árboles, a causa de la falta de luz solar, le hacia mas difícil localizar la causa. Una sombra se deslizaba con cautela.

--¿Quién es?-. con un rápido movimiento, saco su varita, alzándola en alto.

No obtuvo respuesta, la figura seguía deslizándose mas cerca. La luna estaba asomándose, proyectando un poco de luz. Empuño la varita con fuerza un mortífago. Se tendría que estar realmente loco para venir sólo a sabiendas que Harry Potter nunca estaba sin un auror cerca.

--Cálmate-. era una voz femenina. –Vine a verte-. la figura salió de las sombras, revelando la identidad de Pansy Parkinson.

De inmediato, Harry guardo su varita entre sus ropas. La besó cuando ella quedo justo frente a él.

--Me da gusto verte-. estaba contento. –Hubieras avisado antes, habría preparado algo especial-. La abrazo fuerte. –Una cena con todo y velas tal vez… no se, algo que se me ocurriera.

Pansy en lugar de alegrarse, la invadió un sentimiento diferente. Tenía que pararlo y explicarle su motivo ahí.

--Harry-. su voz casi sonaba a un quejido angustioso. –No… ¿Sabes porque te escribí en todo este tiempo?

--No-. respondió sin dudarlo, la dejo de abrazar y, noto que su mirada indicaba algo preocupante y culpable.

--Verás…-. se froto con ansiedad las palmas de sus manos. –Lo he estado pensando todos los días. Las consecuencias que esto traerá… que se, serán peor de lo que imagino-. retrocedió unos pasos, un escalofrío la cubrió por completo. Evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

--Tranquila, todo tiene solución…

--Precisamente-. un silencio pesado reinaba, no sabía como decirle¿Cómo reaccionaría él? si algo le quedo en claro al tomar la decisión, es que era lo mejor, aunque significase, que ella saldría perdiendo.

--Si te molesto, que quisiera estar con mis amigas en lugar de ti…

--No es eso-. lo corto. Respiro profundo y lo miro a los ojos. –Te amo¿lo sabes, verdad?-. él iba a contestar, pero ella le puso un dedo en los labios, nefando con la cabeza. –Y me duele no ser correspondida.

Harry la miro extrañado, no entendía porque decía eso ¡Si él la amaba con locura ciega! pensaba en ella todos los días, mandándole casi a diario una carta con un pequeño regalo. Su mundo era Pansy, incluso, se sintió culpable días después de no estar con ella el último día en el colegio… acaso¿Eso no era amor?

--¡Harry!-. era la voz de Remus. –La cena esta lista.

--¡Voy en unos minutos!-. contesto volteando en dirección a la casa. Miro de nuevo a su novia. --¡Quieres pasar? me lo cuentas estando dentro de la ca…

--¡NO! no Harry… tiene que ser en privado.

--Como gustes-. al ojiverde lo desconcertó ver como su novia empezaba a llorar en silencio¿Qué esta pasando¿Por qué tanto misterio?

--Yo... yo fui criada con la idea de ser alguien de origen limpio, de familia con dinero y prestigio en el mundo mágico. Soy una persona fría, codiciosa, ambiciosa, prepotente, grosera... no soy como tú crees.

--Si lo eres, me quieres y yo a ti, sea lo que te pase podremos juntos.

--No Harry... no lo entiendes-. Se quito las lágrimas del rostro. –Antes de que anduviéramos, tú amabas a Granger¡¡Aún la amas! Solo que lo olvidaste.

--Espera-. La detuvo tomándola por los hombros. –Creí amarla pero tú...

--Te engañe¿Qué no te das cuenta? No se te hace extraño que de la nada nos hiciéramos novios-. Noto la confusión en su rostro, la negación, le parecía absurdo.

--No eres capaz de eso, me amas, lo dijiste hace un momento-. La chica se apartó, seguía llorando.

--Te amo de verdad, eso no lo dudes, pero al principio no fue así-. Alzando su vista, le dijo firme. –Te use, soy mortífaga y se me encomendó alejarte de sangre sucia, a la vez, acercarte al lado oscuro. No me amas realmente.

¿Era una broma? Una de muy mal gusto. La cabeza le dio vueltas, sintió una opresión en su pecho, le faltaba aire para respirar. De seguro esto era un sueño, una pesadilla. Esto no era cierto... no estaba pasando.

--Para lograrlo, te hice creer que estabas enamorado de mi-. La sonrisa irónica desfiguro su rostro. –Con un potente filtro amoroso tuve éxito.

El alma se le fue a los pies; un dolor agudo en su cabeza se presento, sentía que su cabeza explotaría. Todo era borroso. Estaba desorientado, no veía u oía nada. Era como estar en un hoyo, cayendo y cayendo sin tocar fin.

--¿Harry? Mejor siéntate que estas pálido.

Esa voz... se escuchaba lejos y le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no veía nada ¿Qué hacia? No tenía idea de lo que pasaba.

--Lamento lo que hice. Mis sentimientos son malos, aunque te ame, esto tiene que cambiar. El filtro que te di, sólo pierde su efecto al confesártelo. Lo hice porque me enamore...-. más lágrimas salieron a flote. –Ahora entiendo porque el amor duele.

¿Filtro amoroso? Reconocía esa voz, era un achica de Slytherin. ¡Era Pansy Parkinson! Abrió los ojos, estaba sentado en el suelo, frente a él se encontraba ella, llorando sin control, pero no entendía ¿De que hablaba¿Por qué estaba ahí¿Y HERMIONE?

Se levanto con pesadez, rechazando la ayuda de la Slytherin, retrocedió unos pasos tocándose la cabeza, le dolía bastante, como si lo golpearan con algo.

--Ya veo... el efecto del filtro se desvaneció, te sientes desorientado-. sonrió muy triste, el primer chico del que se enamoraba... y así terminaban las cosas. –Debes descansar, pero antes debes saber que te amo y perdona mis acciones-. Se dio vuelta, camino rumbo a los árboles. –Por favor, no le digas a nadie que estuve aquí, ten cuidado. Te deseo lo mejor... lo que da a igual a que regreses con la san... perdón, con Granger. Eso de separarla de tu lado con la excusa de que amas a alguien más te puede seguir ocasionando problemas.

¿Cómo lo sabia ella? Demonios, este dolor no lo ayudaba a pensar. Tenía que descansar, tal vez así más tarde, podría recordar como es que la chica estaba en su casa... un momento¿Su casa? Su memoria le fallaba o algo así, porque¿No estaba en Hogwarts?

& & & & & &

--Dalwerd, necesito que me digas que paso con los entrenamientos ¿Por qué se suspendieron?

Dos días después de lo ocurrido, Harry había enviado un recado a Hermione con su lechuza blanca, que aún no regresaba con la respuesta. Se entero que su entrenamiento con las mascotas de los fundadores fueron de mal en peor, hasta llegar al punto de suspenderlas. Además todas las mascotas se encontraban muy enojadas con él, ya que, no se ocupo de nada por estar con una chica Slytherin (según las palabras del fénix).

--Si no recuerdas es tu problema. Eso no te va a funcionar a que te perdonemos tu gran irresponsabilidad y poco interés-. Le respondió con algo de rencor el ave.

Aún las cosas no le quedaban claras. Cuando les contó a Sirius y Remus que paso durante este lapso, ambos lo miraron extrañado, de inmediato lo mandaron a dormir. Se sentía frustrado por no captar más recuerdos (aunque fueran vagos). Lo único que recordaba eran voces de una que otra conversación, nada claras por cierto.

Necesitaba que alguien le explicase. Por eso de la nota a su amiga, esperaba que ella pudiera ayudarlo en estos momentos; lo ponía nervioso que su lechuza no regresara con la respuesta¿Qué su recado era en otro idioma? O era muy confuso.

Miro al cielo por décima vez y nada. No detectaba un punto negro que volara por el cielo. Movió los brazos con resignación otra vez. Se fue a la cama y se metió entre las sabanas. Vio como Dalwerd se acomodaba apara dormir... ¡si que no quería hablarle!

Se quito las gafas, las pudo en la mesita de noche al tiempo que se frotaba los ojos. Recargo su cabeza en la almohada y la imagen de la castaña se proyecto.

¿Podría ayudarlo¿Seguiría con Víctor? Aún la amaba con su alma. Le dolía la situación entre ellos que por su culpa se dio. La idea de mandar al diablo todo y regresar con ella era una gran tentación, pero sería incorrecto a la vez de peligroso.

Primero, averiguaría lo que pasaba, consideraba muy poco común, el casi olvidar lodo lo que hizo durante cerca de seis meses, después meditaría sobre sus sentimientos por la castaña.

& & & & & &

--Pareces un muerto, Harry¿Qué no has dormido bien?-. Sirius lo miraba atento.

Harry estaba irritado, todo le molestaba. Una semana entera y ninguna noticia de ella. Hedwig no regresaba¿Le abría pasado algo?

Lo dudaba, como dice el refrán: "Las noticias malas siempre llegan volando". Remus o su padrino estarían enterados y le habrían avisado, pero entonces¿Porque no se comunicaba con él?

Aún seguía sin poder recordar, incluso, podría decirse que estaba peor, le parecía tortura aquello, sumando además, que Hermione no estaba a su lado.

--¿Harry¡Despierta!-. Black le grito en el oído. –Estas crítico... ¿Tienes fiebre?

--Sirius ¡ya te dije!

--Los Weasleys vendrán a comer-. Era la voz de Lupin. Acababa de llegar a casa por la red flu. –Creo Ginny puede ayudarte.

Cinco minutos más tarde, de dos en dos fueron llegando. Fred y George con una entrada estupenda, haciendo gala de los productos que hicieron en la escuela de Francia. La señora Weasley los reprendió por el desorden, Remus con un solo moviendo de su varita hizo que todo quedará como antes. Sirius los felicito.

Percy, Hill y Charlie estaban enfrascados en la platica sobre las nuevas medidas del ministerio mientras ponían las mesas y cubiertos. El señor Weasley hablaba con canuto en voz baja. Lunático escuchaba muy atento a las explicaciones del objetivo de los productos de los gemelos. Ginny estaba con su madre, ayudándola en la comida.

La chica saludo a Harry, pero antes de que este abordara el tema, la pelirroja atenido al llamado de su madre. Con un poco de pesar, se acerco a ellas para ayudar, tal vez podría comentarle algo.

Pero ese momento, llego después de comer, todos estaban tan metidos en sus platicas, que no se percataron que ambos se retiraron de la mesa, para poder charlar más cómodamente.

--Entonces¿No recuerdas nadad?-. le preguntó la chica, estaban sentados cada quien por separado bajo la copa de un árbol. Disfrutando de la sombra brindada.

--Así es, las vagas conversaciones no me dicen nada. Me cofunden y no se porque. Nadie sabe decirme la causa.

--Bueno... lamento también ser de poca ayuda-. Ella le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

--Ginny... no sabes el porque no recuerdo-. Se detuvo unos instantes. –Pero si sabes que hice en estos meses, dímelo por favor.

La pelirroja se puso nerviosa al instante, no quería ser portadora de malas noticias, consideraba malo tener un noviazgo con alguien de la casa de Slytherin, y más, de alguien como Pansy... ¡Que horror!

--Si no hay mas remedio-. Hablo para si misma. –Tuviste un inesperado noviazgo con...-. no podía decirle, eso no le tocaba a ella.

--¿Hermione?-. la interrumpió él. –Y terminamos ¿no? Por eso no contesta a mi recado.

--Lo dudo-. Una gota de sudor resbalo por su cara. –Respira hondo y preparate... Pansy y tú anduvieron-. Le soltó de golpe.

Decir que Harry se quedo sin habla era poco. Su piel adquirió un tono bastante pálido. Su cerebro no carburaba... ¡Por dios! En que diablos pensaba, era obvio que sus lentes no le ayudaron. ¡ESTABA PEOR QUE MIOPE! No cuadraba eso, no tenía sentido aquello¿Pansy y él novios¿NOVIOS? El mundo cada vez estaba más loco.

--Creo voy a vomitar-. Musito segundos después. –Fue suficiente lo que has dicho... no quiero escuchar más.

--Te comprendo, será mejor que regresemos. Ya habrá tiempo para recordar.

--Ya lo dudo-. Comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa. –Mejor dejo así las cosas, no creo me resulte agradable.

--Pues mira-. Decía ella mientras entraba por la puerta. –De la misma forma en que olvidaste todo lo sucedido este tiempo, puedes recordar. No sabemos que lo provoco.

--Lo único que pido es que Hermione pueda ayudarme y... que no sea de Víctor Krum.

--Eso si recuerdas-. Lo miro por unos segundos. –Yo se que el búlgaro regreso para conquistarla, uso de su galantería como no tienes idea.

--Como sea-. Refunfuño molesto. –Ella y yo no vamos a volver.

En la noche, mientras contemplaba una foto de Granger y él abrazados y besándose, a costado en la cama, con la luz de la lámpara en la mesita de noche, su lechuza entro volando por la ventana abierta. Cada día estaba abierta de para en par, para la esperada llegada de Hedwig. Esta traía un pergamino atado a su pata.

Al quitársela, la blanca ave tomo agua en un recipiente al lado de su jaula. El ojiverde entusiasmado la leyó. Al instante vio la perfecta caligrafía de la castaña, sólo eran unas pocas palabras:

_Necesitamos hablar, mañana en tu casa al medio día._

Hermione 

Esperaba otra tipo de respuesta, una carta extensa donde le explicaba que había hecho, y las posibles teorías de su pequeño lapso de amnesia. También, una forma para solucionarlo.

Con resignación, se acostó en su cama, con la esperanza de mañana. Típico que todo le pasará a él... lo malo, es que no era algo bueno, que pudiera disfrutar a plenitud.

& & & & & &

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

ESTOY DE VUELTA!

_Esta historia, la dedico a mi querido abuelito (q.e.p.d). Siempre estas en mi mente y me ayudas a levantarme en cada caída, gracias por todo y haberme ayudado a mi, mi hermana y mi madre cuando te necesitamos. Eres mi inspiración y aprecio todo... ¡gracias por ser mi abuelito!_

Como les prometí, aquí esta la continuación de "H.P y el Comienzo del Mal". No estén tristes... sabrán lo que pasará, jejejeje

Además no me pueden matar, digo, se que desde HACE MESES que me pedían a gritos, me suplicaban, me amenazaban, me aventaban jitomatazos, brócoli y maldiciones a más no poder, por poner a Harry con la tal Pansy.

AL FIN! Ya no los hice más sufrir, les dije también, que ya iba a llegar el momento de separar a esta rara pareja, pero nunca mencione cuando y en que historia ehhhhh... soy mala!

Bueno, les anuncio que... no, mejor los dejo con la intriga. Al fin que cuando suba cada capi, sabrán que onda con cada personaje y demás cosas... ojo, presten atención al título! Y a... lo digo bajito... los sueños o tan sueños de Harry.

Pásenla bien todos, ya se acercan las vacaciones!

No vacaciones no... LAS VAGACIONES! Porque admitasmolo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se queda en casa? Aunque no vayan a las playas, de campamento, otro país (Alemania) VIVA MÉXICO! SI PUEDE... SI SE PUEDE... SI PUEDE... ejem, perdón, es que el mundial contagia. AL menos están casi todo el día en la calle, con los amigos, la familia o el novio. No están en casa... ESTAN DE VAGOS EN LAS CALLES! Por eso digo vagaciones.

Creo mi cerebro ya se chamusco...

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

Sanke

P.D: Gracias a todos los reviews del último capítulo de H.P Y EL COMIENZO DEL MAL..


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Una amiga es como un ángel de la guarda**

Faltaba una hora para la llegada de su amiga. No sabía porque pero lo embargaba la ansiedad por verla. ¿Podía ayudarlo? Por su puesto que si, de eso no dudaba, pero de ante mano, sospechaba que les esperaba un camino largo y complicado que recorrer para averiguar que origino su amnesia.

Si lo veía del lado positivo, no recordaba nada de su noviazgo con Parkinson, además, si algo malo paso en esos meses tampoco recordaba, lo que significaba que no tenía algo del que preocuparse, no tenía la sensación de que todo estaba en su contra y que cargaba con el peso del mundo.

De hecho, por no recordar nada malo si es que paso, se sentía libre y normal, que su vida era típica como cualquiera... era irónico que tuviera aquella sensación, porque, no recordar nada durante los últimos meses no es algo que los jóvenes de su edad les pasara. Eso era lo extraño pero al mismo tiempo le resultaba ser un alivio.

Al principio lo desconcertaba, se sintió indefenso e ignorante, tuvo miedo y desesperación. Experimento varias emociones negativas. Ahora era distinto, tenía curiosidad pero una parte de su ser no quería averiguar. Sinceramente... no tenía sentido.

Dalwerd aún no le hablaba con fluidez, estaba algo cortante y distante, pero Harry tras haberse disculpado mil veces, opto por esperar a que su ave le hablara por voluntad propia.

Sirius y Remus se marcharon desde temprana hora, tenían una junta con la Orden del Fénix, no le sorprendería saber, que la mayor parte se tratara sobre él, su comportamiento en el colegio, ahora en vacaciones, su estado de animo, sus actividades... de todo se hablaría, incluso sobre su progreso sobre las clases especiales, eso si quería recordar, que tanto iba en las grandiosas clases.

Miro el reloj, faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos. Si que la espera le resultaba larga. Como no tenía nada que hacer, se encontraba acostado en su cuarto, mirando al techo, su mente divagando en recuerdos... esperaba poder volver con Hermione algún día, cuando Voldemort quedará en el olvido... claro, si es que podía vivir para poder disfrutar de la vida.

Casi estaba a punto de dormirse de lo aburrido que se encontraba, cuando escucho un estadillo, su lechuza ululo tan fuerte, al tiempo en que volaba por toda la habitación de manera frenética. Dalwerd miraba un punto fijo, él se levanto de golpe de su cama.

Su cuarto era inundado de un polvo grisáceo, escuchaba voces conocidas, pasados unos segundos, pudo vislumbrar unas siluetas... una bleghur, un animalito pequeño (del tamaño de un oso de peluche) y una criatura grande, con escamas y muchas curvas... era largo, muy largo. Se limpio los lentes y pudo al fin, ver con claridad que eran tres de las mascotas de los fundadores.

Marlen, la bella bleghur lo miraba atentamente, el pequeño tejon, Wyllou se subió de un salto en su hombro derecho y Boor paso entre sus piernas, para terminar de enroscarse a su lado.

Le agradaba verlos de nuevo, esperando con paciencia que dijese algo... pero las palabras no llegaban a sus oídos, el mutismo era incomodo. No recordaba una situación como esta con las mascotas y ciertamente no sabía que decir.

Acaricio con cuidado la cabeza de Wyllou, esperando que alguien más hablara. No supo cuantos minutos transcurrieron, cansado de tanta espera se decidió a comentar algo antes de que se comenzará a irritar.

--Me alegro verlos-- camino directo a su cama, acomodándose en ella. –A que debo el honor de su visita.

--Hola Harry, nos da gusto verte a ti también-- era Marlen quien le hablaba.

Boor se enroscó en el suelo, junto a la cama del joven. Wyllou dio vueltas acostado una y otra vez, hasta que por fin, se quedo patas arriba, moviéndolas como si quisiese atrapar algo en el aire. Aquello le resulto cómico al ojiverde, que le sonrió de manera amistosa.

--Dalwerd nos comentó de lo poco que hablaron ayer-- hizo una pausa y acerco su brazo izquierdo junto al perchero donde el fénix estaba. Este se subió.

Hedwig miraba con ojos de reproche a los intrusos, se notaba furiosa e indignada. Extendió sus alas y salió por la ventana muy ofendida. Harry supo que no volvería hasta que fuera muy de noche con un ratón muerto.

--Pues no hablamos, prácticamente no contesto a mi pregunta y me dijo lo irresponsable que fui.

--Muy cierto diría yo-- Boor le contesto con mucha clama e indiferencia.

--Supongo que me vienen a decir lo mismo-- su tono fue algo irritante, pero eso no le importo. –Y si es otro sermón mejor ahórrense sus palabras, ya tengo suficiente con mi conciencia-- un poco enojado se levanto, y se recargo en la ventana del cuarto. Miro al reloj y faltaba media hora para la llegada de la castaña. ¡Como diablos odiaba esperar! Además que la actitud de las mascotas lo enfadaba de sobre manera.

--Volvemos a lo mismo-- expreso con pesar la serpiente.

El tejón se quedo quieto, miro con intensidad a Potter. La bleghur y el Fénix intercambiaron miradas, ya se temían algo como eso. Sería muy duro combatir contra aquello, pero al menos sabían como ayudar a Harry.

--¿De que hablas?-- su tono altivo no paso desapercibido por ninguna mascota. --Se más especifico.

--Tu enojo sin razón. Comienzas de nuevo a sentir la ira emerger dentro de ti-- Wyllou hablo con clama acostado en la cama. –Todo este tiempo lo sospechábamos... fue raro que al salir con "esa chica" mandarás al diablo todo lo que te preocupaba.

--No lo mande al diablo, sólo...-- ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba que su amiga la pelirroja le comentara algo sobre su enojo, sólo sabía que antes de que olvidará todo, las cosas no salían bien y muy a menudo se enojaba por todo. –Sólo que, no recuerdo... ¡demonios! No lose.

--Parece que es más grave de lo que suponemos-- Boor lo sabía, no tenía idea de cómo, pero Voldemort era capaz de mil cosas, no quitaba la posibilidad de que todo fuera obra suya.

--Por eso les pedí que vinieran, los demás no pudieron por otras cuestiones.

--Harry, ¿Cómo piensas recuperar la memoria?-- pregunto Marlen

--No tengo idea-- confeso con pesadumbre. –Espero que Hermione me ayude.

--La chica que... -- hablo la bleghur, recordando una chica con una gran melena castaña, inteligente y valiente, siempre al pendiente de Potter. –Ah ya, esa chica... es muy bonita.

¡Claro que era bonita! La más guapa según él. Su noviazgo con ella fue lo mejor, disfruto mucho y experimento la libertad como nunca antes. Aunque eso era parte del pasado. No tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionaría al tenerla cerca... tal vez si la besará, ¡si como no! No era más que obvio que no pasaría, absurdo era pensar en ello.

Los siguientes minutos, las mascotas le otorgaron el perdón, observaron que no tenía culpa. Le contaron en breve las diversas teorías que tenían referente a muchas cosas.

A las doce en punto. Hermione Jane Granger entraba por los jardines de la casa, el ojiverde caminaba a su lado, se encontraba callado y serio. Una reacción muy contraria a lo que pensaba minutos atrás. ¡En definitiva todo le salía al revés!

No sabía como empezar la platica, ¿Sería correcto abordarla con el tema de golpe? o preguntaría por su salud, bienestar de sus padres. ¡Se sentía un completo estúpido! Pareciera que fuera una visita con motivo romántico. Las manos le sudaban y las pocas palabras que le dijo, fueron acompañadas por tartamudeos. Si uno lo mirase en aquel momento, pensaría que era un chiquillo tratando de cortejar.

Por otro lado, el mutismo de la castaña no ayudaba en mucho. Analizaba con determinación el comportamiento de su amigo. En otra situación le parecería divertido, podría bromear con él, de no ser por el hecho de que necesitaba de ella para poder recordar.

Paso varias noches en vela, buscando el porque de aquellas amnesia, hasta que por fin hallo la respuesta. Era natural lo que sucedía, sólo le diría un par de cosas, y una poción lo ayudaría a calmarse para que comenzará a recordar los sucesos de los últimos seis meses.

Se extraño un poco, al momento que entro vio a las mascotas, al mirar al tejón, vino a mente la forma en como aquel animalito la salvo de todas las maldiciones asesinas que le lanzaron los mortífagos, con sólo estar en el hombro de ella la rescato de la muerte. Le daba las gracias por ello.

Dalwerd desplegó sus alas y voló majestuosamente hasta donde se encontraba, dejo que la chica lo mimara acariciándolo (le encantaba eso).

--Ehh… no es reclamo ni nada por el estilo, pero, ¿por qué estamos en tu cuarto?—pregunto curiosa la castaña.

--Me gusta aquí, además no creo que nos interrumpan si mi padrino o Remus llegan de improvisto.

--Buen punto-- miro con detenimiento su cuarto, recordando el momento en que le hablo muy feo cuando Harry le mostró su cuarto por vez primera, en el verano pasado.

Sin querer sus mejillas se tiñeron rojizas. Desecho de su mente eso (no quería que notase su sonrojo por que se arrepentía). Lo primero que tenía que hacer esa decirle todo a Harry lo que olvido. No estaría nada malo que le echara en cara su "noviazgo con la arrastrada esa"; aunque no tuviera la culpa directa, no le perdonaba todas las veces que soporto el ver como se besaban de manera muy salvaje para su gusto (eso la prendía de celos).

--¿Gustas un poco de agua?—ofreció el chico.

--Uhmm, no gracias.

La castaña se sentó al pie de la cama acariciando todavía al ave. No entendía porque estaba callada ella y todo el mundo, nunca le agradaba el silencio y este no era la excepción.

--Este... Herm, te pedí que vinieras porque antes... no se que paso.

--No necesitas decirme nada-- su tono de voz fue sincero, pero el chico malinterpreto las cosas.

--¡Claro que necesitas saber!-- él estaba en la puerta que daba al balcón. –Tengo que serte honesto; no estuve ni estaré enamorado de Pansy.

--Lo se—contesto con clama ella. Dalwerd voló, dio tres vueltas en la habitación y aterrizó en su percha. –Estoy enterada de todo—observó la cara de asombro del chico. –Se que todas las veces que te vi besándola no era lo que deseabas.

--¿Qué?

--Confieso que tuve celos por ello, pero... me siento feliz que vuelvas a ser el mismo—de plano el chico se encontraba perdido, con paciencia, le contesto. –Era natural que tuvieras amnesia al pasar el efecto.

Ante eso, las mascotas y Potter no le quitaban los ojos de encima. Ella se ruborizó. Decidió que no le diría como se entero, lo que significaba que Cho no saldría en la plática.

--Harry—lo miro intensamente a los ojos. –Se que Pansy te dio a beber un filtro amoroso... el más potente que existe.

--¿Pansy?

--Así es, lo que averigüé, fue que perdería su efecto hasta que ella misma te lo confesará. ¿Fue el día en que me llego tu nota?

--Si, pero... si lo sabias ¿por qué tardaste tanto en venir?

--Simple. Tenía que dejar reposar unos días la poción.

--¿De que poción hablas?

--Verás, la amnesia se te va a quitar con los días y con una poción... con esta—le enseño un pequeño frasco que tenía entre sus manos.

--¿Cómo lo sabes, ¿por qué Pansy lo hizo, ¿qué hice todo este tiempo?.

--Prácticamente te besabas con ella todo el tiempo—el empleo de su disgusto fue notorio. –Te importo un bledo todo tu alrededor, te enojabas si alguien la insultaba.

--¿Quién lo hacía?

--Tanto te importa saber eso—los celos que le produjeron al oír esas palabras de él, la impulso a decir eso. –Todos... a nadie le sento bien la noticia.

El hecho de notar sus celos, le hizo tener una esperanza. Eso lo hizo sonreír y pensar que todo en el mundo hay solución, aunque en ocasiones parezca imposible.

--Respecto a las otras preguntas no te lo puedo decir, todavía no es momento.

--¿Por qué?—eso no lo esperaba.

--Confiá en mí, con el tiempo lo sabrás, ¿deseas saber algo más?

--Si—dudo si decirle o no, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte. --¿Qué relación llevamos?

--Solo amigos—iba a decir otra cosa, sin embrago no tenía caso decírselo. –Solo tenías ojos para ella.

--Ah, tú— en un instante, los nervios se apoderaron de sus nervios: "¡Vamos! Hazlo" se decía a si mismo mentalmente. --¿Tú lo tomaste bien?-- conforme hizo la pregunta, su voz fue bajando de tono, hasta que se hizo un susurro. --¿Qué otra cosa sucedió?

--Mmm... Gryffindor gano la copa de Quidditch, la copa de la casa fue para Ravenclaw... ¡ah cierto, te hiciste amigo de Malfoy.

--¿QUÉ? Eso no es verdad—¿en qué diablos estaba pensando por esa estúpida poción de cuarta? –Yo no pude...

--Oh si, por eso y muchas otras razones a nadie le gusto tu noviazgo.

En todo ese momento, las mascotas guardaron silencio, escuchando con interés la charla. Marlen que estaba cerca de la castaña se le acerco.

--¿Hace cuanto tiempo lo sabes?—Harry pensaba que el mundo se puso patas arriba.

Granger lo pensó unos momentos, no fue mucho después de Harry y la serpiente se hubiesen hecho novios, de hecho, fue al día siguiente pero no era prudente decirlo.

--Meses, no recuerdo bien.

Estaba claro que si recordaba la fecha pero supusieron, que decir eso implicaría muchas otras cosas, lo que dijo ella que aún no podía decir.

--Toma—le tendió la chica el frasco. –Debes tomarla de un solo trago. Eso te ayudará.

--Dices que no me importo nada... eso incluye las clases especiales.

Hermione rodó los ojos con furia, ¡claro que también! No tomo ni una sola clase, al igual que nada... su mundo era Pansy Parkinson. Se levantó y camino muy lento por la habitación.

--Para nada; casi todos el días estabas con los Slytherin. Salvo el último día—al ver que su amigo le hacía un además para comentar algo, continuo. –Toda la casa de Gryffindor llevo flores al lago en memoria de Ron. Estuviste con Susan, Ginny y conmigo.

Una sonrisa cálida se hizo presente en el chico, recordar a su mejor amigo y que todos lo hicieran, era algo que toco en su corazón de manera tierna.

Durante otros minutos, lo puso al tanto de otros sucesos menos importantes, omitiendo la desaparición de Cho Chang, razón por la cual el director decidió regresar a todo el alumnado de inmediato.

También le informo sobre la situación del mundo mágico, que no era muy bueno. Diversas medidas que se tomaban y registros de unos ataques al mundo muggle. Pero aún Lord Voldemort no se atrevía a mostrar la cara.

Horas más tarde, Remus llegaba a casa con unos ingredientes para la cena, este al ver a la castaña, la invito (para desgracia del ojiverde), ella tuvo que negarse a aceptar la propuesta.

Sirius también llego pero hasta después, ya cuando la cena estaba lista. Se despidió de la joven invitándola pronto a la casa. Harry quería pasar más tiempo con ella, quería saber algo que lo carcomía por dentro, aunque no lo hacía por miedo a la respuesta.

--Bueno, espero haber sido ayuda para ti-- ambos estaban al pie de la puerta de la casa, afuera del jardín delantero. –Si me necesitas para algo, me lo informas por favor.

Ella se acercó para darle un beso de despedida, Harry la tomo de las muñecas. Rogando para sus adentros le pregunto lo siguiente:

--¿Estas contenta con Victor?

Así que volvía a lo mismo, de seguro le diría que era libre de andar con chicos, al momento siguiente, la besaría con pasión y ternura; volvería a los ataques de celos... era algo que también tenían que aclarar... cosa que otro día sería.

--Somos amigos, ya debo irme.

Antes de salir por la puerta, por iniciativa de ella, volvió sobre sus pasos y de forma cariñosa, se despidió de él con un beso muy largo en la boca. Lo rodeo por el cuello con sus brazos, asegurándole, que tenían cierto pendiente que resolver.

Sin decir nada ella salió de su casa caminando. Harry la observó hasta que la perdió de vista. Estaba muy contento por confirmar que no era novia del búlgaro.

Y otra parte de su ser se sentía culpable, pues no quería darle falsas esperanzas a los dos. No podían estar juntos mientras Voldemort estuviese con vida.

En definitiva, las cosas se tomaban de nuevo su camino. Por su parte, no haría nada para reclamar si quiera a la Slytherin del plan. No valía la pena y el tiempo.

Lo que haría a partir de mañana sería re-iniciar los entrenamientos con las mascotas, incluyendo con disculparse con todos por su irresponsabilidad.

El resto del tiempo disfrutaría de la compañía de Sirius y Remus. Se reconfortaba con tener esperanzas positivas. Cuando entro a su cuarto las mascotas ya se habían ido, dejándole dicho que estaba perdonado.

Lo que si lo inquieto era tener la sospecha de que el filtro y su enemigo a muerte, estaban relacionados en cierta forma. Algo que si era cierto para su desgracia...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

De nuevo yo por acá.

Se que es mucho tiempo, siglos tal vez, mas no iba a desaparecer.

¿Qué les pareció el segundo capítulo, pronto retomare cosas, como entrenamientos y demás cosas, así que no se desesperen.

Tengo varias cosas en mente, y la mayor parte es de mi vida privada (un lío en ciertos aspectos), a veces quiero desaparecer o pensar que es un sueño, algo estúpido tal vez, pero en fin, la vida sigue y el fic también!

Paso con los reviews:

**Jim:** Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Pedro:** Me alegra verte por aquí de nuevo. Ando bien en términos de salud, también me cuido de no contagiarme de dengue que por las lluvias ya hay brotes. Échale ganas al estudio y relájate cuando puedas. En cuanto a lo que me pides de los entrenamientos lo haré, cuando lo leas me dices haber que te parecen. Sanke

**Dreico:** Hola amigo! Como andas que me cuentas. Sobre lento en emociones pues si, (me alegra que lo hayas notado) le falto, lo hice así por que me lo imagine atontado y proceso bien la información. Cuídate mucho. Sanke.

**Serenitakou:** ¿Sanky? ¡¡Que gracioso! Me reí con eso. No importa que tardes y que no hayas tenido mucho tiempo, por que si a esas vamos, a mi no me da tiempo de dejarte mis reviews en tu historia (que ya te debo un buen, la verdad y eso me da pena). Estate tranquila que no pasa nada. Sanke. Gracias por tu review.

**RSA:** Bienvenida a este fic y gracias por tu review, disfruta de historia.

**LunaNis:** Me hinco ante ti. Leerte las dos partes es wuaw… empezando por que la primera parte esta a falta de ortografía feísimas y ni se diga de la segunda. Eso de actualizar pronto… mejor no digo nada. Y con respecto a lo de Pansa (ups, me lo pegaste), es Pansy, pues el apodo le quedo bonito jajajajaja. Cuídate y respecto a lo de las dos ideas, mejor que se la tuya, tiene mas contenido. Por cierto como vamos con eso? Sanke

Preguntas, felicitaciones, dudas, sugerencias, reclamos, dejen un review plis.

Con cariño

Sanke.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Campo abierto**_

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde la visita de Hermione a la casa y el entrenamiento con las mascotas las retomo al día siguiente, por supuesto termino magullado y bastante cansado como lo esperaba tras no seguir con los entrenamientos durante seis meses más o menos. Las mascotas que ya lo habían perdonado y tenían conocimiento del filtro amoroso que Pansy le dio, hizo las cosas más fáciles para saber como erradicar ciertos obstáculos que podrían presentarse en los entrenamientos.

También, los hechos que se desarrollaron durante el lapso que no recordaba a causa del filtro poco a poco comenzaban aclararse, haciendo que Harry recuperase la memoria de forma gradual, por lo que ciertas cosas no le agrado volver a recordar como los besos con su "ex-novia", la "amistad" con Draco u otras situaciones poco deseables.

Justo en esos momentos se encontraba recostado en una de las ramas de un árbol, observando como el Sol se ocultaba tiñendo el cielo de color naranja y rojo antes de que la Luna se asomase junto con las primeras estrellas de la noche. Dalwerd se encontraba acompañándolo posando sus patas sobre una de las rodillas del chico. Sirius y Remus aún no llegaban de su trabajo.

-¿Dalwerd?- su voz era suave. –Quiero que me contestes con honestidad, ¿Saben porque los entrenamientos no mejoran?

El fénix lo miró intensamente, Harry no despejaba su vista del Sol que rojo-naranja se ocultaba a lo lejos entre unas montañas. –No entiendo a tu pregunta del todo.

-Se que ustedes, sabiendo las razones por las que los entrenamientos iban de mal en peor mucho antes que yo anduviera con Parkinson ya están siendo solucionadas, o al menos eso es aparentemente, pero yo siento que no progreso como debería ser- tras decirlo miro a su fénix.

-¿Te sientes de esa forma?

-Que ustedes no lo han notado- vio como su mascota negaba con la cabeza, volvió a mirar al cielo para observar como brillaba la primera estrella. –Entonces es sólo mi imaginación.

-¿Tú crees?

-Ten en cuenta que aún ando algo desorientado en los entrenamientos, como hace tiempo que no utilizo ciertos hechizos he olvidado como invocarlos de la forma correcta sin que resulte dañado o con la misma efectividad que antes.

-Eso se soluciona con más práctica en los entrenamientos.

-Tal vez…

La brisa suave y fresca del aire levantaba unas cuantas hebras de su cabello revuelto, a lo lejos se podía observar un par de nubes con tono grisáceo oscuro. Se sentó con cuidado en la rama, el ave desplegó sus alas para volar mientras Harry de un salto se bajaba del árbol, ingreso por la puerta trasera de la casa. Prendió la luz de la sala y se sentó en el sofá con la mirada perdida.

Cuando sintió que era zarandeado por dos pares de manos sobre sus hombros, notó que su padrino y Remus ya habían vuelto del trabajo, miro el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y vio que la manecilla pequeña marcaba más de las nueve y media, mientras los dos adultos lo miraban extrañados, no era normal encontrarlo con la mente en otra parte al llegar a la casa.

-Vaya, si el tiempo paso volando- comentó con desinterés alguno.

-Más bien tus pensamientos duraron mucho… o mejor dicho, las neuronas de tu cerebro se quemaron.

-No le veo la gracia padrino- objeto el joven frotándose los ojos. –Si me disculpan me iré a la cama.

-Eh…- fue la voz de Remus. –No piensas cenar.

-No tiene importancia si ingiero comida o no- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y arrastrando los pies subió rumbo a su cuarto.

-En que momento comenzó a darle por comer o no- Sirius miraba a su amigo esperando un tipo de hipótesis.

-No tengo idea- respondió al instante. –Pero debemos vigilarlo como siempre.

& & & & & &

Tres días más tarde, Harry se encontraba reunido con todas las moscotas para el entrenamiento. Pero en esta ocasión no se encontraban en el mismo lugar de siempre sino en campo abierto.

-¿Campo abierto?- repitió Harry desconcertado. –Es un poco irónico y un tanto estúpido pero este lugar no tiene nada de "campo abierto"- miró el lugar con la ceja alzada, no había nada… ni siquiera tierra firme donde pisar.

-Es un lugar para entrenar- le respondió con amabilidad Marlen. –Como te habrás dado cuenta esto es otra dimensión donde el tiempo si cuenta, pero la materia no, lo que importa aquí es el poder.

-¿El tiempo si cuenta pero la materia no?- Harry medito un momento estas palabras. –Quieres decir que el tiempo es el mismo que… ¿dónde vivo? Pero la materia no, por eso aquí no hay nada sólido, ni siquiera una base firme.

-Exacto- Marlen vio la expresión del joven y añadió. –Debes saber que existen otras dimensiones mas no otros mundos, quiero decir que… eh, ¿cómo explicarme para que entiendas?- se dijo a si misma. –De la misma forma en que existe el pasado, presente y futuro y que se puede viajar a través del tiempo por medio del giratiempo, también existen dimensiones, espacios que existen en la misma línea del tiempo pero que son paralelos puesto en cada dimensión las reglas son distintas y estas no pueden ser violadas bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-¿El lugar donde entrenábamos antes es otra dimensión?

-No- contestó esta vez Boor. Es un lugar que existe dentro de una misma dimensión pero que no es tan fácil acceder a ella. Es como la cámara de los secretos o la casa de los gritos, solo que algunos lugares son creados mágicamente y otros no. Todo depende de la finalidad para que se construya el sitio. Por ejemplo la cámara de los secretos fue creada exclusivamente para el heredero de Salazar Slytherin y para que la mascota pudiera habitar sin ser descubierta por intrusos, por tal motivo la entrada estaba escondida y sólo hablando el idioma _parsel_ se accede a ella; por otro lado este lugar conocido como _campo abierto_, una dimensión mágica que fue descubierta los primeros magos en toda la historia para expandir el poder sin dañar al mundo muggle o mágico, por eso la materia aquí no existe. Cada una de las dimensiones se rige por reglas diferentes ya que existen con una finalidad fija.

-Ah…- reconocía que no entendía muy bien del todo, pero eso no evitaba que ahora se sintiera fascinado por este lugar.

-Literalmente _campo abierto_ significa: un lugar sin límites para el poder. Existen otras dimensiones creadas mágicamente como esta- Dalwerd habló estando en el hombro derecho de la bleghur.

-¿Cómo son creadas estas dimensiones mágicas?

-No tenemos la más remota idea, es un completo misterio para todo aquel que conozca de su existencia.

-¿Y cómo se llaman las otras dimensiones?

-No seas curioso, lo sabrás con el tiempo- Wyllou lo miro fijamente. –No hay prisa por saber más de lo que te hemos dicho ahora.

-Dejando ese tema de lado- prosiguió Marlen. –Hemos venido aquí para que expandas tu poder con total libertad.

-Específica eso de expandir, debo aumentar mi nivel de poder- no estaba muy seguro de estar en lo correcto.

-Quiero decir que manifestarás tu poder hasta el límite que puedes ahora, lo harás transformando tu poder en energía visible ante nosotros.

-¿Y cómo debo hacerlo?- preguntó Harry

-Eso sólo tú puedes saberlo- respondió Boor.

En definitiva esa respuesta no ayudaba en nada, seguía confundido y una gran interrogante se formulaba en su mente. Se miró las manos como esperando encontrar la respuesta que buscaba, arrugó su frente frustrado y alzó la mirada posándola en cada una de las mascotas, pero estas sólo se limitaban a devolverle la mirada. ¡Rayos! Eso no lo reconfortaba. Decidió cerrar los ojos y poner su cuerpo firme, repitiendo una y otra vez mentalmente: _Poder transfórmate en energía visible… poder transfórmate en energía visible… poder transfórmate en energía visible…_

Diez minutos más tarde y nada había pasado, el ojiverde tenía cerrados con fuerza los puños de ambas manos en total signo de desesperación, su frente la tenía aún arrugada y comenzaba a sudar, castañeaba muy débil los dientes y en ocasiones gruñía enojado al tiempo que su cuerpo vibraba en forma violenta.

-¡Me rindo! Es inútil seguir intentando- bastante enojado abrió los ojos que expresaban furia, en el momento que intento dar un paso adelante en dirección a las mascotas se vio a si mismo rotar sobre su eje. -¡DEMONIOS!- movió el pie hacia delante y de inmediato su cuerpo quedo en forma paralela boca abajo a comparación en la posición que se encontraban las mascotas, otro intento de avanzar y ahora su cabeza estaba donde minutos antes estaban sus pies. -¡YAAA!

-Tranquilo- era la voz de Wyllou quien le hablaba. –No importa la posición de tu cuerpo, sólo debes concentrarte en lo que te pedimos.

-¡Y eso hice! Pero no puedo.

-¿Canalizaste tu poder en un punto fijo? Harry lo miró con duda, no entendía a que se refería con eso, así que añadió. –Cuando haces un hechizo con tu varita, de forma inconsciente tu cuerpo canaliza el poder en tu mano para manifestarla por medio de la varita en una especie de rayo visible al ojo humano- se calló por unos instantes, tomó aire y prosiguió. –Es lo mismo que nosotros te pedimos, sólo que en lugar de manifestarla a través de una varita lo hagas con tus manos de la manera en que tú puedas.

-Ahhh… ya entendí- Potter volvió a cerrar sus ojos y relajándose lo más que podía dejo escapar un suspiró, se quedo quieto durante unos minutos sintiendo la textura de sus dedos cada vez que se los frotaba de manera suave, de pronto sintió como su cuerpo era invadido por una sensación extraña, tardo un poco en entender que no era una sensación sino su propio poder que emanaba del cuerpo. Suspirando de nuevo, sus pensamientos se concretaban en ambas manos y poco a poco experimentó la sensación de calor muy agradable en esa parte, percibía que era cálido y confortante. Quiso seguir sintiendo tan agradable sensación por más tiempo pero en su intento terminó por desesperarse dando como resultado perder el control acompañado de otro grito frustrado.

-No te desesperes… no es fácil lograrlo por que esto lleva su tiempo- habló Dalwerd con calma.

-Vas bien- Marlen le sonrió. –Te felicito.

-¿Logré manifestar mi poder?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Algo así- Boor fue honesto al decirlo. –Pudimos ver durante una fracción de segundos como en tus manos se formaban pequeñas descargas eléctricas alrededor.

-Entonces… ¿así debo manifestarlo?

-Si es así como puedes y te sientes cómodo, si, ya te dijimos que sólo tú puedes saber como manifestarlo, no hay una regla especifica que diga como se debe hacer.

-Comprendo- se quito algunas hebras del cabello de la frente. –Quisiera descansar por unos minutos si no les molesta.

-En lo absoluto- respondieron todas las macotas al unísono.

Al momento de querer hacer el intento de la posición de sentarse, su cuerpo quedo medio inclinado boca abajo. –Esto comienza a enfadarme- decía él gruñendo. Quedándose en la posición que se encontraba relajo cada músculo de su cuerpo, normalizó su respiración que momentos antes estaba un poco agitada, para despejar su mente de cosas triviales se concentró en la imagen de la castaña, la extrañaba demasiado y sabía muy bien que tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella pero al mismo tiempo no quería, ya que temía confesarle sus sentimientos y reiniciar la relación que tuvieron, ella era lo que más apreciaba y no soportaría ver que Voldemort le hiciera algo malo para lastimarlo a él.

Después de haber descansado unos minutos Harry se propuso a seguir intentando manifestar su poder en forma visible ante los demás. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y esta vez concentrándose mejor, sintió que el calor que emanaba de sus dedos era más intensa, junto ambas manos y se tocó las yemas de los dedos muy suave, con esto logró percibir con mayor claridad que todo su poder se concentraba en esa parte de su cuerpo.

Aunque trato de seguir con ese ritmo no pudo continuar por más tiempo ya que sentía agotado su cuerpo, colocando los brazos a cada costado de su cuerpo abrió los ojos, que para su sorpresa, sentía pesados los parpados de sus ojos. Las mascotas lo miraban alegremente.

-Estuviste mejor, Harry.

-Gracias Marlen- bostezo por unos segundos y siguió hablando. -¿Qué beneficio tiene que expanda mi poder en esta dimensión?

-Sirve para que despiertes tu poder de forma gradual para que así no tengas esos ataques de irá sin razón o que en una situación inesperada no despliegues tu poder de forma inconsciente. También esto ayudará a que tengas mayor control sobre tu poder.

Potter solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de haber entendido. Cerró los ojos para frotárselos un poco y cuando los volvió abrir notó que estaban en su cuarto. Miró sorprendido a cada una de las mascotas y después miró el exterior de la ventana.

-Ya es de tarde- los volvió a mirar. –No es justo, yo quería ver que es lo que hacían para salir en esa dimensión, no que creo que para acceder a estas dimensiones sea tan fácil.

-Tienes razón… no es fácil, pero para nosotros no resulta tan difícil- contestó Boor.

-Ah, pero yo quería ver que es lo que hacían- murmuro un poco disgustado.

-No te preocupes, la próxima vez podrás observar, aunque no debes intentar hacerlo tú- antes de que él replicará agregó. –No tienes la capacidad para hacerlo. Actualmente los magos carecen de esa capacidad y no sabemos muy bien la razón de ello.

Harry cerró la boca sin decir nada, caminó unos pocos pasos a su cama y se dejo caer en ella de espaldas. Su cuerpo realmente estaba agotado, sólo quería dormir un poco y cuando despertase comería.

-Nosotros nos vamos, te veremos en cuatro días ya que necesitas reponer energías- todas las macotas se despidieron de él y se fueron, Dalwerd que estaba en su percha, tomó unos sorbos de agua en su recipiente.

-Dalwerd- Harry abrió los ojos mirando al techo. –No han tenido noticias sobre Voldemort.

-No- respondió con sinceridad. –Y eso no me agrada, él no es de esas personas que se pedan tan tranquilas… en definitiva hay algo que trama pero no sabemos cuando ataque y menos las consecuencias que podría ocasionar.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Después de haberte secuestrado dos veces, que por cierto supo aprovechar muy bien, haber atacado en pleno a todo el colegio- se detuvo unos instantes. –No, en definitiva no me creó que esta calma sea normal. ¿Tu padrino no te ha dicho nada?

-Para nada, si lo supiera de igual forma no lo haría- inclino su cuerpo aún lado de la cama. –Él y la Orden del Fénix me sobreprotegen… como ya es su costumbre. Sinceramente no veo el chiste a lo que hacen- cerró los ojos para abandonarse en el mundo de los sueños.

& & & & & &

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Ehhhh se que pedirles disculpas no es suficiente, después de casi un año sin actualizar (sólo un mes para completarlo). Confieso algo: según mis cálculos era haber actualizado en el mes de febrero o marzo (que para en ese entonces lo tenía libre) pero por circunstancias pesadas para mi me fue imposible. Ahora que ya termine mi primer año en la Universidad y voy bien en las materias (ahhh… al menos para mi satisfacción personal si valió la pena) estoy dejándoles este Cáp. Les recuerdo que no dejaré est5a fic y no los otros que estoy escribiendo a la deriva, si me tardo mucho pero es seguro que actualice (ruego y espero que no la espera no sea de otro año o más…). Estas vacaciones trataré de actualizar lo más que pueda porque tengo unos planes por ahí y deberes que cumplir, pero en cada tiempo que tenga me lanzó a un Internet y actualizo. También otra de las razones por las que no podía actualizar antes es que todo discket que compraba se me echaba a perder por un virus que ronda por todo Internet (según me "dijeron" es un virus que se introduce al discket para chingarlo… y así comprar lo más reciente que sería el USB, pues bien, tuve que andar ahorrando para adquirir uno de buena marca y de alta capacidad y para suerte mía e inesperada ¡mi hermanita me dio uno de regalo hace dos semanas!... el dinero ya me lo gaste en otra cosa. Ahora si no tendré problemas, aparte por que ya adquirí nueva computadora… YESSSS, así que mis dos grandes problemas ya están resueltos, sólo queda el tener tiempo (ni modo, no todo se puede obtener)

Sin mas que explicarles, me retiro. _AHHHHH POR CIERTO SE ME OLVIDABA, LAS VOTACIONES DE LA PAREJA QUE GANÓ PARA HACER EL NUEVO FIC YA ESTA: FUERON DRACO Y GINNY!!!!_ Sólo que aún no la colgaré… están de acuerdo conmigo que primero termino una de las historias que ya tengo y después me voy con otra, por que si no tardaré más tiempo.

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ENVIARON SUS REVIEWS Y ME MANDARON MENSAJES A MI CORREO PARA QUE ACTUALIZARÁ (QUE SI LLEGRON Y MUCHOS!!!!) GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!**_

**Saludos.**

**SANKE**


End file.
